Caroline
by MikiraNanami
Summary: It's four years after the Chechnya revolt against Russian rule. Caroline finds a man stranded in the desert she lives in. after he colapses she takes him home. here she will begin her story, together with the people in an old school building, with only one cherry three to remind them that freedom is possible. [Well, there is some blood and gore in this so you've been warned]
1. Prologue

Caroline.

_In a forgotten place,_

_Far from what is happening,_

_A young woman finds a man…_

[Skeletons are shattered all over the desert. Alongside helmets and derelict army tanks. The desert storm buries everything.]

'Someone is coming.' A young girl protected by the hands of a young woman, she's still a little girl. One that you can't leave alone. Their cloths dirtied by the flying sand and their hair blowing to all sides. From the blazing sand a dark figure is seen. The young woman with her hair as light as the sand itself looks at it like her death is approaching. He eyes wide and her arms clamped around the young girls body.

[As soon as his figure caught my eyes, I couldn't help but focus on him, as if fate were in action.]

The body of this man was strong looking even though he was injured. His face had the strong impression of a here. The man who looked so much like her lost love, the one she lost in this battle. His hair had the same dark color, his eyes strong and welcoming. The young girl wasn't scared even though she couldn't say anything. Her eyes where fixated on him, like you've seen something you couldn't believe. Before the man could speak he trip over his own feet and fell to the ground. His face hitting the sand and his body slowly following.

'Ah, are you alright?' As the young woman saw what happened she recovered her voice and her movements. Her feet taking the lead, running towards the fallen man. The young girl took a bucket of water out of the well they were leaning against. 'Is he thirsty?' She asked with her innocent eyes focused on her. 'Maybe he was trying to get across the desert?' She spoke again. Her voice was still small, so soft. As she lifted the man's head and gave him something to drink he recovered. His eyes slowly opening. His eyes locked on hers.

'Arigato..' He spoke in a different languets. It must have been some far away country. Because she couldn't understand him. She held up his head and gave him something to drink. Before he could drink he passed out. His face looked injured, it had scratches everywhere. 'Hey, wake up!' The young woman looked at him in concern. He must have been walking a long time. In this heat it could be fatal. 'Open your eyes!' She knew that if he was dehydrated he could have terminal damage, if not given water. She made the decision and took the water in her mouth. After looking one more time at his painful expression, she took her lips and pressed it against his. Opening his mouth and letting the water enter his. He must have been out here for a long time, because his lips were ruff and his face looked dry. She studied him after she pulled back. He was injured, but not too bad. 'Are we going to take him home?' The little girl asked. It woke up the young woman and she looked at the little girl for a second.

[Maybe he was a traveler, he doesn't look like an army person. He looked like a normal man that just made its way to safety. I knew he wasn't from here, but I couldn't leave him alone.]

In the desert once was a beautiful village. It had its natural beauty and the things people needed to survive. Now it looked like a war zone and they only thing left standing was an old school building. It still had its trees and greenery, but the building itself was broken down. It was the place that many people called home now.

The young woman sat next to the man she found. The bed he lay in was comfortable enough to have an injured man rest on. 'It looks like he is Japanese.' The little girl that was with her said. 'I remember?' The young woman replied. 'Yes, my father was Japanese to.' The young woman thought back. Her father, the man that died right in front of her.

[Please Caroline, don't cry…]

Her memories are vague, but she could still see him lying there, covert in blood. His dark hair sticking to his face, but he was smiling, just for her. She could feel tears swelling up, but suppressed them. 'Please don't cry, Caroline.' The man she brought back was awake and spoke the same words her father did when he died. Caroline was shocked to hear them. 'How do you know my name?' She said a bit confused. He looked at her calmly and said. 'Your heart told me.'

[My heart told him?]

The man reaches out and touches Caroline's face with his long and cold fingers. 'Poor, Caroline. You have had a hard time and you even live all alone.' He looked like he really knew her. His eyes calm and warming.

[How does he know my past and what does he mean by my heart telling him so? But.. he looks so tenderly.]

'Caroline, don't cry.' He looked at her with his dark round eyes. For a person she just met, he knew so much about her already. She looked at him, but she couldn't remember someone looking like that. Speaking Japanese apart from her father. The flowers of the cherry tree where pink and weaving in the wind. The only cherry tree that would grow in a desert. It was a miracle and greatly protected by the people living here. It was a sign of new hope after a great war.


	2. Into the past

Part two; into the past.

1992 the fall of the soviet. People destroyed the suppressing image of the enemy. Tearing down buildings of the enemy forces and celebrating their freedom. All the colonies where joyfully proclaiming their independence. At last, after a hundred years of fighting freedom became reality.

'Caroline, please sent this to your father.' Caroline took a basket with something in it and walked together with her sister. 'What is it?' Her sister looked curious. 'It's hot cakes.' They walked together through the small forest. 'Ah, look it's brother!' Her sister spoke out suddenly. 'He's with Anna.' Caroline looked at her brother. His face looked different, like he was feeling more happy that ever.

[I've never seen him with this expression.]

She hit behind a tree to so she could watch her brother for a while, normally he would be like a stubborn little kid, but he grew up so fast. 'What are you doing here?' The voice of a boy came from behind her. As she turned she could see the face of a tall boy with blue eyes. 'Ah, Lilian!' Caroline was a bit shocked to see him here, but he was gone before she could ask him about it. He walked over to her brother and Anna. 'Hi, Sister!' Lilian waved at them and smiled. Caroline followed his movement and blushed.

'Ken, blushes when he looks at Anna, and so do you when you look at Lilian.' Her sister smiled entertained at Caroline. Caroline's panicked a bit. 'Don't tell anyone, Mara. Keep it a secret okay?' Mara smiled and nodded, then they went back to where they were going.

A group of strong looking man were building a house. It was far from finished, but they were doing their best. 'Dad!' Mara called out to the man sitting on the roof of the not yet finished building. The man jumped off and smiled at his daughters. 'We've brought some hot cakes.' Caroline said smiling at her father. 'Ah, thank you. Let's have it together.' Her dad and every other person working on the house got themselves a hot cake and started to eat. 'This is really good.' Everyone looked pleased and happy. It was peaceful and everyone helped each other.

[But unfortunately the peace didn't last long. December 1994, Russia tried to conquer Chechnya.]

'Where is the army?' Her dad and the other men of the village where talking loudly. 'It seems they are attacking the north village.' Her father looked hurt for a moment. 'How many guns do we have?' He spoke. Mara and Caroline where hold by their mother. 'Mom?' Caroline was confused, what does it all mean, she thought.

[We were not rich, but where happy. Please don't ruin our happiness, but the war went on until spring had ended.]

The peddles of the cherry threes where blooming. 'Caroline.' It was Lilian, he was carrying a box. 'Lilian?' He picked a ball from the box and threw it towards Caroline. 'For you.' He said and smiled. Caroline picked the ball from the air and looked at it. 'Thank you.' She said and walked further. She looked back seeing him walk away. She turned back not knowing he did the same. Lilian looked back and sighed.

Later that night the sound of a canon shut was heard. 'Sis?' Caroline jumped out of bed and spoke. 'A canon echo!' she walked to her parents room and entered. Her mother was already awake and dressing herself. 'It's the Russian army, go and change your cloths.' He mother looked worried, but tried to hide it.

'My family is in danger!' The father of Anna, ken's friend was in trouble, knocking on their door. Her father looking angry and confused at the same time. 'So they came from the west.' He said while getting guns out of the armory.

'They are stealing our valuables.' The man replied. As her father took out a shotgun he was stopped by Ken. 'Dad I want to help protect Anna.' He looked so mature, even though he was Caroline's little brother. 'Ken.' Her father took an extra gun and gave it to him. 'I love Anna!' He said in the middle of it. we looked at him surprised. He never gave of any of this emotions.

[Brother.. He really did grow up faster than the others.]

Mara held on to her mother's clothes. 'Mom, they will come back right?' Mara was worried and scared. Caroline to, she was scared, but more for the lives of her family. 'There is nothing we can do. when the time comes a man has to be ready to fight for his beloved.' Caroline heard her mother speak those words and lightened up. 'Caroline, hurry let's hide.' Pushing forward Mara Her mother weaved back.

[The man will fight while the woman just wait. Why is that so?]

Caroline looked back at her mother with a strong look. Tying her hair back and grabbing a sword she dashed off. 'Caroline what are you doing!' Her mother yelled just before she left the house. 'I want to make sure Lilian is alright!' She said and dashed off. 'Caroline!' Her mother yelled, but Caroline was already gone. She ran over to Lilian and Anna's house. She stopped by hearing two gun shots and a loud scream. The door opened and two soldiers left the house with jewelry and a big smile on their faces.

[They are stealing from them!]

Caroline looked through the window of the house. Her eyes widened when she saw tree people lying covert in blood. It was a horrible sight and it made her feel sick. Then another loud shot was heard. Looking at the street she saw people running from the bullets and fighting for their lives. The troops where horrible. Shooting unarmed people and stealing their belongings. Screams of many filled the air.

[They are murderers too!]

The streets where covered in people and soldiers shooting them. There was so much blood. 'Noo!' A scream, it was.

[Anna!]

Caroline looked at two soldiers picking on Anna, her brother was with them. 'Let her go!' He demanded, but one of the soldiers hit him with a gun. Ken fell back and hit his head. 'Get lost, kid!' The soldier said. The handgun he held fell Caroline's way. She picked it up and pointed it at one of the soldiers. With her eyes closed she shot and hit him in the shoulder. The other soldiers heard it and stood guard. 'Who was that, over there?' They were looking for her, but Caroline left before they could see her, bumping into someone.

'Anna, Ken, Run!' It was her father. Her readied his machine gun and looked serious. 'Quickly run!' Caroline did what she was told and ran back, the doctor of the town was waiting for her and told her to get inside. 'Thank you.' She said.

Her father was slaying the soldiers, first shooting them, but when the bullets ran out he got his sword and stabbed them. He looked like he didn't care what would happen to him, as long as his family was safe.

'Even with such a powerful group of men, he didn't step down at all.' Caroline looked at her father fighting the soldiers together with the doctor. 'Caroline, your father is a brilliant samurai.' The doctor spoke and looked proud.

Her father looked around. Everyone was down and he wasn't even tired. 'Did, Anna and Ken escape?' He didn't see them, but that could mean anything. Caroline walked out of the building and ran towards her dad. 'Dad!' Her father did the same. 'Caroline!' But halfway they were stopped. 'Captain!' A soldier not much older than Caroline stepped outside the bushes. The moment he did that he regretted what he had just done. Her father looked at the boy fiercely and smacked him with his gun. The boy fell down losing his gun in the process.

'So young what is your age?' Her father spoke when the boy went up again. 'Eighteen, sir.' He said in a military way. Her father did nothing and only told him to get back to his family. 'Don't come back!' and the boy ran away. 'Caroline are you alright?' Her father came to her with a soft and calming voice. 'Dad..' Before she could finish she heard a gunshot. Her father's eyes went from loving to frightened and he fell down. 'Dad!' Her father was shot. Shot by the boy he saved. He looked like a monster now. Before he was just a kid, now he turned into a monster. Caroline looked confused, yet worried. 'Dad?' She looked up to what the boy was saying. 'I don't need sympathy from you people!' and he ran away.

[That guy, Damn him! You'll pay for this!]

Caroline was holding her father while he was shot. She took his gun and readied it. 'Caroline don't!' Her father stopped her before she could chase him. 'But he ran away!' Caroline was angry. She could just kill the guy. 'Don't do, it..'

Her father was holding her, stopping her from going. 'No, Caroline..' She didn't know what to do. 'Dad?' Her father began to fall down. 'Caroline, please protect Mara, Ken and the others..' His voice was fading little by little and Caroline got worried. 'Dad!' As her father lay on his back he looked up at her.

'I'm sorry, Caroline. I can't protect you anymore..' Caroline's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't cry. Her father was injured, a doctor, she needed a doctor!

'Doctor! Please help him!' But the doctor wasn't there anymore, he was shot himself and laid there with his eyes open. 'Noo! Please anyone!' She was desperate, but there was no one around. 'Caroline, please don't cry..' Her father touched her face with his cold fingers. 'You must be strong…' He said his last words and his hand fell on the bloodstained ground. 'Dad!' Caroline shook him to wake up, but nothing happened. 'Wake up Dad!

[I will never forgive the Russians! I won't stand for this!]

'Come out you coward!' She was talking to the soldier who shot her father in his back before running away. She was running into the forest and looking around. 'Anna? Brother!' Tired of running she saw a figure in the dark. 'Anna, are you there?' She couldn't tell who it was, but it wasn't a soldier. 'Brother, father is…' Before she could speak up, she saw many people. she was horrified all the people she was trying to protect where here. Hanging with a rope around their necks. 'NO!' She punched a three next to her and heard an explosion. 'No, the village!' The village was consumed with fire. As Caroline made her way back to her house she saw the burned bodies of her mother and sister between the ashes. 'Ah, the houses.. our house, Mom, Mara…' Caroline was sad, but couldn't grief. 'Everyone, why?' She heard footsteps and hit behind a broken wall.

[Why did it turn out like this..]

She peeked around the corner and saw the boy that killed her father. She readied her gun and looked full of hatred at the guy. The moment he turned to her, she shot. Her mind not caring about it anymore. She killed the guy who killed her father. She was alone and only had the memories of every one in her mind. Birds where chirping and smoke cleared out as the sun came back up.

[The sound of gas leaking, the expending smoke and cherry blossoms falling in the resulting silence. The only thing I didn't want to remember.]


	3. The future

Part three; The future.

Four years later Caroline was looking at the cherry tree standing in front of the window. Her expression painful remembering the day she lost everything. 'Don't worry Caroline.' The man patted her head as he began to sit back up. He smiled. 'Your family loves you very much, I can just tell by touching you.' Caroline still didn't understand how he could do that. 'You know that just by touching me?' She sounded confused. The kids around her came closer. 'Who are you?' Caroline asked, but the man didn't answer, the kids around her stopped her from asking anything further. 'Caroline.' She looked behind her and saw the kids point at a little boy. 'Nicolai is crying again.' Caroline stood up and walked over to the boy. He was only two years old and he wasn't able to speak. 'What wrong?' She held Nicolai and he became silent. 'I don't know what happened that made him cry?' Caroline spoke to the man that came with her.

'He is afraid of the bedcovers. It has the same pattern his mother died in.' The man laid his hand on the boys head and smiled. 'Caroline what did he say?' The kids around her looked at her expecting an answer. The man she brought back was able to feel what someone was thinking.

[This boy lost his parents in the war. His mother was injured and died in this building under those covers. How did he know that?]

As Caroline changed the covers and put the boy back he fell asleep immediately. 'Thank you.' She said and walked him back to his bed. 'Are you a seer? Are you running away from the Russians?' Caroline had many questions. 'I can't remember a single thing about my past.' The man replied. 'Not even my name.' He looked sad.

[It must be horrible to not know a thing about yourself.]

'That's strange, yet you know everything about the others.' Caroline questioned him. 'Can I call you Yun then, it's the only Japanese name that comes to mind.' The man looked at her and spoke. 'I'm okay with that, by the way, the guy you are worrying about is still alive.' He pointed at her.

'Dinner is ready.' One of the older woman was calling to the children. 'I will join in later.' Caroline gave the children a push and smiled. Everyone was happy together. They had left all the sad memories of the past and became one big family. She turned back at Yun. 'Lilian is alive?' She asked him when the room was empty.

The next day she decided to leave with Yun. She will have to find Lilian. She just has to make it right. 'But all his relatives died?' Caroline began. 'How can he still be alive?' Yun and Caroline where sitting outside under the cherry three. The grass here was green and the three gave them some shade from the hot sun. 'He was hiding that time.'

[How far can I trust this man, I was hoping that he survived. I really want to meet Lilian.]

Together they took the only car that was left to go where the city was. 'You know where he is by just looking around?' Caroline was amazed. 'Yes that might be true.' Even though his answer was a bit confusing. When they saw the city a lot of people where looking sad. They couldn't do a thing after the army entered their city. 'If that is so, you can help find those who are lost.' Caroline would be able to help people together with Yun. 'Yes.' Yun said and then pointed at a building. 'In that building.' Caroline's hopes where at its highest. 'He really is here?' She opened the door and entered. 'Lilian? Excuse us, but is there anyone named Lilian here?' she looked around and from a dark corner a gun was pointed at her, but when the person step forward she could see it was who she was hoping to find. 'Caroline.' He said her name in surprise.

'Lilian you really managed to survive!' Caroline felt so relieved and happy. 'You too.' He spoke the same way. 'But how did you find out I was here?' Caroline pointed at Yun, who was standing next to her. 'Who is this guy?' Lilian pointed his gun at Yun. 'He is Japanese.. Yun, I will tell you about him.' After she said that two other men stepped out of the dark. 'Lilian, are they trustworthy?' One of them asked. Lilian looked at him and nodded. 'Yes, she's my childhood friend.'

[Looks like they are no ordinary man. They could be delinquents that Lilian has joined.]

'He is a seer?' After they entered the building they were escorted to a room where they could talk normally. 'What do you mean? It sounds unbelievable.' Caroline looked at the muscular man that said the words. 'But it's true.' She argued. 'Caroline, you found this place with his help?' Caroline nodded. 'Yes that's true.' Caroline looked at Yun who was playing with a little dog.

'I thought you were death, but found out that was not the case, so I wanted to see you.' Caroline went back to the conversation. 'That's utter nonsense.' The muscular man walked towards Yun and pointed his gun at his head. 'What are you doing!' Caroline was shocked at what she was seeing, but Yun just said calmly. 'Your sister whom you were looking for is still alive.' Caroline was confused, but impressed. 'What did he say?' The man responded.

'Aren't you looking for your sixteen year old sister, she is in the hospital right now. She's still conciseness.' The man grabbed Yun and yelled. 'Where is she!' He must have been looking for her desperately. 'Impossible.' Lilian said.

After that, They made a trip to the hospital that Yun spoke of. It was a terrible hospital and it had sick people all over. 'Yes we have a female patient like what you described, but I don't know if she is who you're looking for.' The nurse told the man what she knew and took them to the girl. There was a girl covered in bandages. The man was silenced. He ran towards the girl and shook her. 'Maria! Open your eyes!' After a while she did and the nurse yelled out to the other doctors.

After that people wanted to know more and surrounded Yun. 'Caroline, I think he's dangerous. You better stay away from him.' Lilian said it like he knew it, but. 'But his words where the same as my dad's last ones, Please don't cry.' Caroline looked at Lilian with a strong expression. 'It looks like you like him.' Lilian spoke and placed himself at the stairs.

[Never before he used to tease me like this.]

'You have changed.' Caroline said. 'You too.' Lilian answered the same. 'I'm not surprised.'

[Since I lost my family, I killed a man. What about Lilian, did he kill someone too?]

After that they went back. Spending the night at this large house. Caroline got up after the little dog barked at her bed. 'Are you hungry, little one?' Caroline patted him and walked to the kitchen. Hearing a conversation. 'Maybe we can make him our friend and benefit from it.' Caroline felt a sharp pain in her chest. This man she doesn't know him. The boy she loved was someone else. This man is different. 'Alright, let's start with Caroline.' Caroline made her way back to her room and packed her stuff together.

[It's over, gone.. The Lilian I once knew is gone.]

She left the room and headed to Yun's. 'Don't cry, Caroline.' He said when she was in. 'I'm not crying.' She responded. 'Your heart is always crying.' He said again, but Caroline didn't want this. Slowly Yun made her feel warm. He embraced her and comforted her.

[What is this feeling..]

The little dog he was holding barked. 'It's lost, let's find his master.' Yun said leaving only a smile. 'Let's get out of here, Yun.' Caroline Walked to the door looking back. 'What about Lilian?' Caroline thought back at what she heard. 'I don't care anymore.' She left and walked down the stairs followed by Yun and the little dog. Before she opened the door the voice of Lilian was heard.

'Caroline, what are you doing?' Caroline looked back in anger. 'I'm sorry Lilian, but I will never join you.' She stepped back. 'Wait leave him here!' Lilian pointed his gun at them. 'Do you want to shoot me? you really did change.' Caroline walked in front of Yun. 'Lilian, don't worry, there was nothing you could have done.' Lilian looked at Yun and then to Caroline. 'What did he say?'

'He said not to worry there was nothing you could have done.' Caroline didn't know what it was about, but apparently Lilian did. 'Why do you say it like you know!' He looked hurt and angry at Yun. 'Because I do.' Yun answered.

[That time when the took sister away, I was scared. The only thing I was concerned about was my own safety. So I hid from them, I'm a coward.]

'It's not your fault.' Yun said and Lilian looked confused. 'We will go now, please take care.' I said and looked at Lilian one last time.

[Leaving in the car was hard, but I felt like I found a part of myself again. Thanks to Yun.]

They arrived at a house and Caroline put the puppy down. A little girl sat on the porch waiting, but when she saw the dog she called out its name. 'Wan!' Her parents came to look outside and smiled at us. 'Thank you.' They said together.

[One happy family. My happiness had returned, after Yun held my hand. My heart that was frozen slowly melted, starting from the fingertips. If Yun is by my side I think I can find my happiness, please stay by my side.]

'You're not going to tell me, not to cry, Yun?' Yun was holding Caroline. His arms closed around her. 'Well, sometimes it's good to let out some tears.' At his words Caroline let all her sadness go. Her mind filling with thoughts and her heart with feelings.

[I love you, Yun.]

After they came back to their home, Yun was dreaming, dreaming of his past he did not yet knew. 'Yun, what do you want to do?' Caroline was sitting beside him. Yun looked up at her. 'I don't know.' Caroline thought of a way to get back him memories. 'You can find your memories.' Yun sat back up and smiled. 'We can do it together, I will follow you.' Caroline looked back at him. 'Do you pity me?' Yun smiled. 'Do you remember the time in the desert, from that moment I couldn't keep you out of my sight since then.' Caroline was thinking the same. 'When I saw you, I knew I would be okay.' Yun placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder. 'I think it was fate.' Caroline smiled back letting a tear out. 'Me too.' Then he placed his lips onto hers. Caroline slowly closed her eyes. Feeling true happiness again.


End file.
